Analyte, e.g., glucose monitoring systems including continuous and discrete monitoring systems generally include a small, lightweight battery powered and microprocessor controlled system which is configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured glucose levels using an electrometer, and RF signals to transmit the collected data. One aspect of certain analyte monitoring systems include a transcutaneous or subcutaneous analyte sensor configuration which is, for example, partially mounted on the skin of a subject whose analyte level is to be monitored. The sensor cell may use a two or three-electrode (work, reference and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
To obtain accurate data from the analyte sensor, calibration is necessary. Typically, blood glucose measurements are periodically obtained using, for example, a blood glucose meter, and the measured blood glucose values are used to calibrate the sensors. Indeed, the patient must calibrate each new analyte sensor using for example, capillary blood glucose measurements. This may be inconvenient for the patient.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a method and system for calibrating analyte sensors of an analyte monitoring system that does not inconveniently require periodic blood glucose measurements for sensor calibration.